For example, a notebook personal computer (hereinafter abbreviated as “notebook PC”) has a battery and is operable with external power supply and with only the battery. Generally, the notebook PC is mounted with a hard disk drive unit (hereinafter abbreviated as “HDD unit”). The HDD unit has a comparatively short life and is accommodated in a housing in a readily replaceable manner.
In order to prevent sudden removal of the HDD unit being operating, there has been proposed a structure in which the battery is disposed above the HDD unit and the HDD unit is not removed before removal of the HDD unit. However, in this structure, since the battery is disposed at a position above the HDD unit, the housing of the device is thick, defying a demand for reducing the thickness.
Further, there has been proposed a technique for avoiding corruption of data by detecting that the battery is about to be removed and saving the data. However, this is not a solution to prevention of the removal of the HDD unit prior to the removal of the battery and prevention of damage or the like to the HDD unit when the HDD unit is removed first.
The above-described situations are not limited to the HDD unit and common to cases where there is a replaceable component desired not to be removed prior to the removal of the battery.
For example, see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-182788, Japanese Patent No. H08-20920 and Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-346755.